


The Star on the Tree is not the only one Shining

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AGyuHoonHoliGay, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: Kim Mingyu is undeniably, head over heels in love with Lee Jihoon.





	The Star on the Tree is not the only one Shining

It was that time of the year where they break out all the Christmas decorations and start to decorate their dorms as homely as possible. It was kind of tradition for the boys to adorn their dorms with ornaments! The best looking dorm is usually the place where they would hold their annual Christmas Party. They were already half way through decorating their dorm. There's an oddly huge wreath by the entrance, a few leaves that lines the walls and fairy lights everywhere. It really looked like they spent their time on pinterest the previous month in order to have such a great looking Christmas wonderland. 

 

Jihoon was already spreading the leaves of their fake tree around so it would look proportional. Meanwhile Joshua and Seokmin were trying to put more ornaments through the halls. Wonwoo was probably sleeping in and Seungcheol was too busy checking out the other dorm's room. Mingyu on the other hand was unboxing the rest of the decorations for the Christmas tree. 

 

"Don't you think ours is prettier?" Jihoon asks as he starts to put Christmas lights on the tree. 

 

"Hyung, be careful." Mingyu says as he keeps an eye on the chair Jihoon was standing on, "Well we haven't finished decorating the tree yet so I wouldn't know."

 

"But we have you. Of course it'll be prettier." Jihoon replies, obviously too focused on getting the placement of the lights right. 

 

Mingyu felt a tug on his chest. It was times like these that he remembered how much Jihoon means to him. Being in a relationship with his fellow member for more than three years was nerve wrecking and obviously it was something unheard of in their field of work (especially in their country). But somehow the both of them managed to pull through any obstacles they have faced so far. 

 

Jihoon could feel Mingyu was eyeing him, he stopped for a moment and turned to face his boyfriend. "What?"

 

"Nothing." Mingyu says.

 

"You fell for me again, huh?" It was meant to be a joke in Jihoon's own little way.

 

"You have no idea." Mingyu stood up, swiftly scooping Jihoon off of the chair he was standing on. Nuzzling him affectionately, Mingyu made sure to take in everything that was in his arms. 

 

Jihoon was taken aback but he couldn't complain when his boyfriend was being cute all of a sudden. His ears were bright red, he was quiet but he let his fingers run through Mingyu's hair. 

 

"What's this..." Jihoon tried his best not to swoon, "You're acting as if you want to marry me... or something."

 

"I intend to."

 

"it was a jo-- WHAT?!" Jihoon blurted out. Startled, he didn't know if Mingyu was just fooling around or not, but from the look Mingyu was giving him, he was so sure that the younger male was serious.

 

"Hyung, what do you think about a round cut?" Mingyu smiled, talking about engagement rings as he placed a gentle peck on Jihoon's blushing nose. 

 

"Stop talking nonsense." Jihoon shied away. "Why are you so sappy?"

 

"I just want to spend the rest of my life with you...  is that wrong?" Mingyu asks.

 

Jihoon just couldn't win. He gave a heavy sigh before bringing a smile to his face and said, "Well... I think emerald cut is the best.... that ring better shine as much as the star that's about to go on our Christmas tree!"

 

Mingyu's face lightened up even more, his feelings were rushing and pulsing all through out his body as he gave a passionate and deep kiss on to Jihoon's lips. A kiss that sealed a  promise for the both of them.

 

 


End file.
